


Apego

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun odia y ama a Sho pero no sabe como llevar eso a la extraña relación que tienen. A Sho por su parte le gusta que Jun sea de esa manera con el, porque es mas fácil de manejarlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apego

_"Siempre he pensado que Sho es diferente al resto de la gente, será porque es muy esforzado por las cosas que hace, en su trabajo, antes en la escuela, da el máximo de su esfuerzo, y sin embargo, me hace sentir inferior en muchos sentidos, sinceramente... me gusta pero lo envidio"_  
  
Se dice que el bebé tiene su primer apego con su cuidador, aquel que satisface sus necesidades biológicas y de ello surge el primer indicio de sentimiento, al menos en los mamíferos.  
Al existir distintos tipos de apego, también existen derivados de personas que los tienen, un apego evitativo es aquel donde posteriormente la persona evitara decir lo que piensa realmente y genera autosuficiencia al no depender de otros, el apego ambivalente, se da cuando el cuidador satisface las necesidades del niño pero a veces no las satisface, entonces la persona genera sentimientos de amor y odio por estos casos, y el tercer tipo de apego es uno desorganizado, donde los padres son enfermos mentales, y definitivamente le proyectan eso a su infante...  
Jun tenía un apego ambivalente, con todas las figuras de apego que tenía, Johnny-san, profesores, amigos, familia, con todas aquellas personas, el tenía un sentimiento de que si bien las quería, también en algún momento llegaba a odiarlas.  
El sentimiento que había desarrollado por Sho en un inicio era un cariño, pero luego se fue dando cuenta de que las mismas virtudes que le gustaban, también las envidiaba, generándole un odio frente a ello, pero claro, eso era un secreto que nadie debía saber.

El ensayo estaba a punto de comenzar, y Sho todavía no llegaba, la impaciencia de Jun hacía que estuviese de mal humor, impaciente, y que se viera de alguna manera consternado.  
\- Jun, cálmate, seguramente se atrasó.  
\- Si, se atraso, el sabe perfectamente a la hora que tenemos que juntarnos para el ensayo, no podemos retrasarnos más por el. – Dijo sin más arrugando la nariz, mirando a los otros tres. – Vamos, hay que ensayar.  
\- Pero Sho-chan se quedará atrás… - Le miró Aiba pero Jun ni se inmutó.  
\- El es el que está llegando tarde, se lo merece, vamos…

Nino no estaba de acuerdo con la posición de Jun, pero era el, tan estricto con el trabajo, y en cierta parte le comprendía, no podían estarse atrasando por Sho, de repente codeó a Ohno acercándose a el.  
\- Haz algo – Le susurró al oído pero Ohno le miró extrañado, a lo que Nino pellizcó un costado de él - ¿Eres el líder no? Haz algo con el…  
\- ¡Ittai!... ¿y qué quieres que haga? – Sólo consiguió que Nino lo zapeara y se alejara de el, viendo como Jun tomaba la letra y comenzaba a hacer vocalización esperando que los demás lo siguieran.

Se acercó a Jun despacio, viendo como Aiba y Kazunari salían de la habitación, dejándole el trabajo duro.  
\- Jun…  
\- ¿Qué? – Ni siquiera le miró, sólo siguió metido en la vocalización.  
\- Maa… ¿no crees que a veces tu personalidad se pasa un poco de lo "normal"? – Jun lo miró, era la primera vez que Ohno le decía algo que le había herido. Lo miró y se levantó, agarrándolo de su camisa, en lo que Sho entraba en la habitación.  
\- Jun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sho se acercó, ya sabía de esos arranques de ira por parte de su compañero, viéndolo de reojo, finalmente abrazándolo por detrás. – Ne… Vamos, deja a Ohno-san, y dime, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

Jun dejó a Ohno se volteó para quitar bruscamente los brazos de Sho de su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Llegas tarde! – Le reclamó viéndolo casi furioso, tratando de calmarse.  
\- Ya lo se, no tienes porque estar enojado – Aquellas pataletas en Jun eran comunes, a esas alturas de la vida, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho que estuviera tan molesto.

Pronto comenzaron nuevamente los cinco con la vocalización, entonando cada letra al unísono, mientras Sho echaba miradas de reojo a aquella persona de cabellos negros azabache.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de las miraditas que le pegaba Sho, paró el canto lirico que hacía.  
\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro.  
\- Nada, no te gusta que te toquen así que es mejor mirarte no? – Dijo Sho con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Aiba, Nino y Ohno se miraron entre si, sabiendo un poco que Jun explotaría en cualquier momento y su faceta de DO-S saldría a colación.  
\- Tengo que ir al baño un momento. – Dijo Aiba saliendo.  
\- Tengo que… - Aiba se había robado la idea de Nino – … ir a buscar mi guitarra… y Oh-chan me acompaña, volvemos luego ne?  
\- Hai… - Dijo Sho mirando a los ojos de Jun, tocándole el hombro a este.

Jun desvió la mirada, dejando que el otro le tocase, aquel ser perfecto que amaba, que envidiaba, no podía evitarlo.  
\- Jun… - Dijo un calmo Sho acercándose mas a el acariciando su mejilla. – Estas raro, ¿te pasa algo?  
\- No, no es nada – Retiró la mano de Sho y se sentó en el sofá donde se encontraban los bolsos.  
\- Últimamente te enojas por lo que sea - Se acercó y se inclinó hasta donde estaba el otro.  
\- Te he dicho que no es nada. – Lo miró a los ojos, tan cerca, tan cerca y sin poder tocarlo, besarlo, se volvía una incesante tortura.  
\- MatsuJun… mírame – Jun sólo desvió nuevamente la mirada, un tanto sonrojado, y Sho, no pudo mas que enternecerse de la escena.  
\- No quiero – Tal cual niño berrinchudo

Sho suspiró, no podía creer que le gustara aquella persona enfrente de el, no solo ahora, cuando era un lindo y tierno Jun-kun también. Buscó su mirada con su rostro y le volteó la cara con su mano, una mano gentil.  
\- Jun… -No pudo aguantar más y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios – Me gustas…  
\- ¿He? – Lo miró desconcertado y de pronto fue atrapado nuevamente por los labios de Sho.

Jun no pudo contener a sus impulsos, tomó a Sho por la nuca y comenzó a mover sus labios, su lengua entrando en aquella cavidad que era tan deseada, incluso en sus más oscuros secretos.  
Las manos de Sho acariciaban las piernas del pelinegro, paseándolas por sus piernas, luego en su cadera, tanteando cada parte a lo que Jun dejaba emitir suaves suspiros, aquellos suspiros que jamás pensó, jamás se cruzó por su mente estar entre los brazos de Sho, que le acogiera de tal forma, tan distinto de sus sucios sueños.  
\- Nhg… Sho… - Otro suspiros de sus labios y sus manos comenzaron a tantear el fornido pecho de Sho, ese cuerpo que lo encontraba casi perfecto. – Sho, no… estamos… -Aquellas palabra fueron tapizadas por un fogoso beso.

La lengua de Sakurai iba bajando hasta el cuello de Jun, mordiendo un tanto suave, comenzando a abrir esa camisa que tenía y acariciar los pezones de este que ya estaban erectos.  
Matsumoto se dejaba llevar como el agua, entre las manos del rapero, cerrando sus ojos, de pronto sintiéndose excitado cuando miró hacia abajo y la cabeza de Sho estaba entre sus piernas.  
La boca de Sakurai se abrió, mordiendo suavemente el miembro de Jun que comenzaba a notar erecto, dándole suaves caricias por sobre la ropa.

La puerta de pronto se abrió, haciendo que ambos chicos sonrojados y acalorados se separasen mas que rápido, entonces vieron como Aiba les daba un choque a la realidad.  
Jun maldijo a Aiba internamente, ahora tenía una erección, y por si fuera poco, maldijo a Sho porque esa erección era culpa de el.  
Se arregló y tomó un abrigo para disimular aquel bulto en su entrepierna, pronto poniéndose incómodo.

Los demás chicos no demoraron en llegar y entonces nuevamente al ensayo. La guitarra de Nino los acompañaba, mientras estaban todos en la mesa, cantando y ensayando lo que seria su próximo concierto.

Jun sintió como una mano en su dura entrepierna, y al mirar al lado, sólo vio a un despreocupado Sho, cantando como si nada, con una cara de aburrimiento a mas no poder.  
\- Jun, tu parte… - Le dijo Ohno pero Jun estaba mas concentrado en su venganza con Sho. – Jun, tu parte – Le repitió su líder.  
\- Ah… claro… - Cantó su parte con gran dificultad, mientras la mano de Sho con agilidad desabrochaba su cinturón, luego desabotonó el pantalón finalmente llegando a los interiores, el cual bajó tanteando el bello púbico.

De pronto le tocaba el rap a Sho el cual rapeó como normalmente lo hacía, con cada frase cada estrofa, cada vez más rápido y así siguieron con el coro de la canción.

Jun estaba un tanto sorprendido de la hipocresía de Sho, como podía tocarlo de aquella forma y rapear tan bien, realmente aquel ser bello y perfecto, seguía siendo eso, bello y perfecto, y comenzaba a odiarlo.

La mano de Sho aprisionó el miembro de Jun, llevando su prepucio hacia atrás, masajeando en la base, y Jun comenzando a sonrojarse cada vez mas, ósea, enfrente de sus compañeros, ¿Qué rayos intentaba Sho?.  
La mano de Sakurai comenzó a moverse, ágil por sobre la extensión de Jun, el otro apretando sus labios para no gemir.  
Ohno comenzó a notar lo sonrojado que estaba Jun, y sus ojos brillantes, creyó haber visto esa expresión antes.  
\- Jun, ¿estas bien? – Le preguntó parando todo el ensayo.  
\- Ah… - Asintió pero realmente no estaba nada de bien.

La mano de Sho comenzó a apretar el miembro su índice acariciando el orificio de la uretra sonriendo a Jun.  
\- Creo que el se encuentra más que bien.

Lo mataría, mataría a Sho por decir aquello, definitivamente no podía creer que estaba enamorado de un ser tan horrendo como el.  
\- Oh, bien, Jun-chan, si no te sientes bien, nos dices…  
\- NO ME SIENTO BIEN – Casi gritó en su desesperación, pues aunque lo negara, Sho le estaba dando solo una mano, y era una mano increíble.  
\- ¿He? – Sho sacó la mano de allí, aun no terminaba. – Ven, vamos a la enfermería, seguramente tienes temperatura,

Eran obvias las frases de sarcasmo de Sho, y podía ver esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quería ahórcalo, matarlo ahí mismo, y pronto fue llevado por la misma mano que lo tocaba hacia los baños.  
\- Por que hiciste eso?  
\- Porque lo necesitabas no? – Le respondió Sho tranquilo.  
\- Que lo necesitaba? QUE LO NECESITABA? – Se encerró con Sho en una de las cabinas, besándolo abruptamente quedando todo de lado, pronto acariciando el falo de Sho, estaba tan o mas excitado que el.

Ambos se toquetearon sus partes, comenzaron a masturbarse, incluso juntando sus miembros, pero la libido pudo mas que ellos.  
Los pantalones de Jun y los de Sho fueron bajados por completo, punteándose entre ellos, ahora la lucha era de quien debía entrar en quien.  
Los besos eran repartidos entre las caricias entre los gemidos, los suspiros de placer de cada uno, y de pronto las manos de Jun llegaron al trasero de Sho, y las de Sho a las pompas de Jun.  
Ambos colando sus dedos en aquellos interiores, ambos tomando el miembro del contrario, eran penetrados, eran masturbados por la persona que los hacía gemir con una pasión desmedida.  
\- Ah… Jun… Dios!... – Gemía Sho entre los labios de Matsumoto.  
\- Nhg… Sho… puede entrar alguien, cállate – Le besó.

Enredaron sus lenguas una vez más mientras sus dedos se movían con maestría.  
\- Ah… Sho, sácalo… saca tus dedos… quiero penetrarte – Le gimió en el oído.  
\- Ah… yo también… saca los tuyos. – Sho lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

No podían decidirse por quien debía entrar en quien pero ya a Jun no le importaba mucho, sacó sus dedos y esperó que Sho hiciera lo mismo, poniéndose de espalda y apoyando sus manos en la pared.  
\- Hazlo ya! – Le dijo autoritario. – Esto es vergonzoso.

Sho tan obediente puso su miembro en aquel cálido y estrecho interior, para nadie era un secreto que le encantaba la forma del cuerpo de Jun, esa espalda ancha, de cintura y cadera angosta, y esa cara con un toque extranjero en ella, tanto tiempo esperando entrar en aquel interior.  
Su cadera se empezó a mover frenéticamente mientras ponía una mano en la boca de Jun, que estimulaba su lengua con los dedos de Sho, lamiéndolos, chupándolo, succionándolos, casi imaginando que era el falo que su ano se estaba tragando.

Sho sentía que aquellas lamidas lo estimulaban aun más, sintiendo como cada vena bombeaba mas a su pene, moviendo su cadera una y otra vez, embistiendo fuertemente al menor, el cual seguía acallando gemidos con los dedos de Sho.

El orgasmo no demoró y pronto Jun se corrió en su propia mano, arqueando su espalda, cerrando sus ojos, con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, apretando casi por completo su interior.  
\- Ah… Jun!... – Dijo Sho en su oído lamiéndolo, llevando su mano al miembro de Jun atrapando aquella sustancia blanquecina, lechosa entre sus dedos, llevándolo a sus labios, probando aquel interior.

Dio unas cuantas embestidas más al interior de Jun cuando por fin pudo llenarlo con su semen, sacando su miembro ahora flácido casi al instante, viendo como su propio semen escurría en las piernas de Jun, se veía tan erótico, tan sensual, que podría haberlo cogido nuevamente.

Recuperaron la respiración, Jun sacando papel higiénico para limpiarse, pero Sho le dio u uso mejor a su lengua incesante, lamiendo cada parte que había sido manchada, pasando un papel.  
\- Nhg… Sho, no… - Veía que Jun nuevamente se excitaría.  
\- No te preocupes, mira la hora… - Le mostró su reloj, era lo bastante tarde, seguramente la mayoría de los Johnny`s se habrían ido a su casa, y el ensayo había sido mandado a la mierda por follar.  
\- Ah… me las pagaras…! – Dijo Jun mientras la lengua de Sho comenzaba a despertarlo nuevamente, poniéndolo duro.

Sin decir nada, un bastante furioso Jun se compuso, pescando a Sho de las muñecas besándolo hambrientamente pegándolo a la pared, mientras sus dedos se colaron en el, nuevamente ensanchando aquel interior.  
\- T-te odio – Le dijo Jun entre un beso desesperado por parte Sho, mientras el otro ahora gemía sin tapujos, sabiendo que nadie estaría por los pasillos de la agencia.  
\- Ah… yo no… - Le miró un tanto sonrojando, empujando la mano los dedos de Jun a su interior.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, Matsumoto sobre Sakurai, ondeaba su cadera, punteando en el orificio de Sho, y este solo echando suspiros, Gimiendo cuando de golpe sintió todo el falo de Jun llenando su esfínter.  
\- AH! Matsumoto!... – Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes, encorvándose, de pronto Jun comenzaba a moverse.

Una y otra vez el ano de Sho se tragaba todo su miembro, sus manos llegaron a apretar las tetillas de Sho, el cual gimió nuevamente, y luego una mano estaba masturbándolo, apretando un poco en la punta, siguiendo con sus dedos hasta los testículos del chico.  
Sho sentía que se moría, se moría de placer al ser penetrado por Jun, el sentirle tan cerca, fisionándose con el, y Matsumoto sacando esa faceta de DO-S incluso en el sexo, le encantaba, simplemente le fascinaba.  
El rapero movió su cadera al contrario de Jun, sintiendo como la piel de ambos chocaba como esa fusión, por más silencio que se sintiera, las pieles se golpeaban una contra la otra, incluso aquel sonido, aquel olor, era capaz de embriagarlos.

Jun apretó suavemente el miembro de Sho, impidiendo que este se corriese, el otro poniendo los ojos llorosos, quería liberarse.  
\- Ahh JUN! – Le reprochó entre gemido.  
\- Ahh…. Ahh…. Aun no… - Le dijo caliente a su oído, y cuando por fin sabía que iba a venirse, liberó a Sho, ahora ambos saciándose de la sustancia de ambos.  
Todo terminó en un fogoso beso, uno caliente, y pronto se dieron cuenta que 10 años era mucho esperar, pero ahora eran ellos mismos, quizás antes, no estaban listos, aun así, Jun seguiría odiando a aquel ser perfecto que amaba en su interior.


End file.
